


Chapter 33

by yuchen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchen/pseuds/yuchen
Summary: 这是被屏蔽的第33章。





	Chapter 33

**Author's Note:**

> 这是被屏蔽的第33章。

　　旅游的地点最终拍板定案，是离东京车程不到一个小时的鎌仓①。  
　　  
　　距离之外的因素，当然主要还是那里靠海；基本上和遥一块儿，水是必不可少的，而且有不少景点，但考量到遥目前的身体状况，还得安排合适的动线。前往南韩比赛之前，凛成天除了密集的训练，就是以不亚于做报告的严谨，寻找他能查到的所有资讯，内容一如既往地保密到家；遥出发当天，仍旧背起自己的包袱，跟着凛上了小田急小田原线②的电车。  
　　  
　　在江之电③的车厢上，遥的注意力几乎离不开窗外。  
　　  
　　一路之隔，是碧波粼粼的相模湾④。由于整条路线都是沿着海湾行驶，从临海这侧来看，让人有仿若疾驰在海上的错觉。  
　　  
　　“我们搬到关东这么久了，这边的海倒是还没好好看过。”凛说。虽然穿梭在乡野间的景致也很漂亮，但他仍然喜欢海景更多一些。  
　　  
　　毕竟看到海就会想到岩鸢。  
　　  
　　他们在江之岛站下车，下榻的旅馆从车站出去左转一直走就到了，走了不久果然就看到“纪伊国屋”⑤的招牌。到了门口，旁边放置着告示牌，用来欢迎当日入住的客人，遥留意到上面书有两人姓氏的字迹。接待的仲居⑥是位亲切的老婆婆，简单向他们介绍住宿环境，温泉开放的时间，以及何时用餐。  
　　  
　　“如果有任何需要，请尽管吩咐。”老婆婆沏好茶后，躬身行礼退了出去。  
　　  
　　房间是由十叠榻榻米铺就而成的和室，里面大致陈设有矮桌、座垫以及电视和座机，打开拉门后是睡房。两人放好行李，在旅馆经营的餐厅解决了午餐，便直奔今天的主题——新江之岛水族馆。  
　　  
　　进入馆内，先映入眼帘的是设计成隧道的大水槽，数以千计的斑点莎瑙鱼群如银光流离的丝带，在水中回旋漫舞。遥仰首，一道黑影从头顶掠过。  
　　  
　　凛也跟着抬起头。“是鲨鱼啊。”  
　　  
　　又有几只从另一端游了过来。  
　　  
　　“还真多只。”遥望着轻轻摆荡的尾鳍，牠们悠然地到处闲晃，丝毫不在意底下好奇的人类。  
　　  
　　凛见遥看得那么入迷，不禁打趣。“你再看下去，小心牠们饿了来吃你。”  
　　  
　　“那些鱼比我要更好吃吧。”遥淡淡地说。  
　　  
　　“那可不一定。”  
　　  
　　他们接着参观了据说在日剧中出现过的场景，散发荧蓝光芒的玻璃球体，里头漂浮着许多水母，还有个很梦幻的名字：海月的惑星（クラゲプラネット）。在看完“Splash”⑦的表演，遥还跑去和海豚握了手，凛一边想着遥除了喜欢水看来也很喜欢水生动物啊，然后一边全部拍了下来。  
　　  
　　逛完了水族馆，身为称职的观光客，不免俗要去一趟纪念品店，凛打算替江挑礼物，小女生都喜欢可爱的玩意，虽然他妹妹某些兴趣比较特殊吧……嗯，还好这点至少像个普通的女孩子。  
　　  
　　遥只是随便到处看看，这些布偶对他都没什么吸引力，展示柜摆着在这个地方拍摄日剧的周边，戏里男女主角作为定情物的水母吊饰。  
　　  
　　定情物吗……  
　　  
　　“遥，你有想买的东西吗？”凛挑好了礼物，过来找遥，就见他在展示柜前面驻足，很快也注意到那对水母吊饰，还是一蓝一红的。  
　　  
　　“不好意思，能给我这个吗？”他向一旁的店员说。  
　　  
　　“我们只卖一对的哦。”  
　　  
　　“那就要一对的。”  
　　  
　　凛拿到吊饰，把其中一个递给遥。“给。”  
　　  
　　“我不是……”遥以为被凛误会想要这个，赶紧否认道。  
　　  
　　“这是我们第一次约会，就当作纪念吧。”  
　　  
　　听到约会两个字，遥不觉语塞，尽管是事实，从凛口中说出来，怎么就有点奇怪？对了，以前凛对他说的通常是“来一较高下吧”。  
　　  
　　遥默默收下凛手中的红色水母吊饰。  
　　  
　　因为必须赶在晚餐前回去，结束水族馆的行程，就不做逗留返回旅馆，他们回到旅馆的时候还早，所以决定先去洗个澡。  
　　  
　　洗澡的地方是公共的温泉池，以前也有和遥他们一起去澡堂过，但现在只有他和遥而已，幸好还有其他旅客在。凛全程目不斜视地帮遥擦背，在这么近的距离下，遥光裸的背脊一览无遗，明明是看过很多次的身体，可是和现在不一样，那时他满脑子只有游泳而已。  
　　  
　　更何况，遥没有任何防备地垂下颈首，湿软的发梢搭在脖子上，没有一点平时的气势，难得表现出柔和的模样。  
　　  
　　这样下去会很危险。  
　　  
　　凛将头向后一靠，温热的泉水蒸气缭绕，他没等遥洗好就先一步在池里浸着，为了分散心神还跟另外结伴的人聊了起来，虽然不认识。遥进来时也受到攀谈，当然大多是凛在回话，遥偶尔应一两句，倒也相安无事。  
　　  
　　“果然你们是从东京来的，这里真是东京人的海滨度假区呢。”  
　　  
　　“其实我们并不是东京人，是从鸟取去东京念书的。”  
　　  
　　“哎？口音听不出来啊。”  
　　  
　　用完晚餐后，在浴池遇到的人问他们要不要一起打扑克牌，凛询问遥，他摇头说累了，如果想玩一个人去吧。怎么可能会去啊。凛回头婉拒了他们。  
　　  
　　回到房间，遥正在收拾擦头发的毛巾，洗好澡换上了浴衣，白底深蓝条纹，凛身上也是，但他觉得遥格外适合这副装扮，还有那半湿的头发。  
　　  
　　遥打开拉门，地上已经铺好了两席被褥。  
　　  
　　“你要睡了吗？”太早了吧。  
　　  
　　遥看看被子，的确还没有睡意，只是不睡的话不知道还能做什么，他对两人独处的情况，还是有所知觉的，和平时不一样。  
　　  
　　氛围逐渐微妙了起来。  
　　  
　　凛看似随意靠在门边，等着遥打破此刻的静默，或者自己……他突然失去开口的动力，煞风景可不是他的风格，有个蠢蠢欲动的念头挠抓着：这是一个绝佳的机会。  
　　  
　　他小心地评估着，不想操之过急，凛直起身缓缓走了过去，遥肩膀微微绷紧，却没有更多的动作。  
　　  
　　这代表什么？  
　　  
　　凛站到遥身后，一步的距离，他侧过头。“遥，”眼前的人可见地颤抖了。“你在紧张吗？”嘴唇轻触耳边，心底的渴望已经胜过一切。  
　　  
　　忍不住了。  
　　  
　　不是。遥正要反驳，耳后就触及一片湿热。“凛？”凛亲吻着遥的耳根，舌尖勾勒那块轮廓。“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“你在做……什么？”位置越来越往下，遥不自觉地向凛露出颈项，这该称得上是诱惑了，凛简直想一口咬上去，但没有，他在遥不反抗的尺度拿捏着。  
　　  
　　“我只是很想，这么做。”遥不解地望向凛，唇遽然被攫住，凛在吻上遥的同时，撬开他的牙关。  
　　  
　　意识到钻进嘴里的是什么，遥直觉往后退，凛当然不可能让他轻易逃走，伸手扣住遥脑后，不同往前温柔的蜻蜓点水，霸道地缠上柔软的舌头，一丝空间都没留下。  
　　  
　　“唔——”舌叶被激烈搅弄着，充满侵略的意味，遥只能被动地张嘴，感觉快要无法呼吸。终于被放开时，他才发现自己整个人靠在凛身上。  
　　  
　　凛咬了一下遥湿润的下唇，慢条斯理地舔过滑下嘴角的水痕，手臂环上腰际。  
　　  
　　“遥。”  
　　  
　　不曾被凛这样叫过名字，压抑低沉的嗓音，令遥不由得心悸，一股异样的电流窜过神经。  
　　  
　　不挣脱的话，会被抓住的。  
　　  
　　放开我。遥想这么说，然而什么都说不出来，宛如被扼住了咽喉。腰间的那只手游移着，指尖划过单薄的衣料，遥短促吸了口气。  
　　  
　　感觉好奇怪……  
　　  
　　“不要这样。”肌肤受到抚摸，遥按住探进衣领的手。“我想碰你，遥。让我碰你。”赤色的眼眸早已燃起欲望的热度，他想看到遥的另外一面，他想摧毁遥那永远不变的冷静。  
　　  
　　只有我可以，让你这张冰冷的脸热起来。  
　　  
　　收拢手臂将人困进怀里，借由相近的身高，凛低头用齿尖咬住浴衣领口一侧，往旁边一扯便轻易地拉下肩头。单手揣过带子，固定的系结松脱开来，腰带落到了地上。几秒的光景，浴衣解得差不多只是半挂在遥身上了。  
　　  
　　不给遥抗议的余裕，先下手为强地直攻要害，隔着内裤揉弄，猜想这需要多久才会有反应；令人意外地，掌下膨胀得是如此迅速。凛愉快地问：“你有自己处理过这里吗？”  
　　  
　　“怎么可能……有……”遥溢出的低吟似乎很烦扰。手还放在凛的手臂上，不知道是任由他继续抑或阻止。  
　　  
　　那里形状越来越明显。“早上总会起来的吧？你都不管它？”  
　　  
　　“只要泡在水里自然就会下去了。”  
　　  
　　凛无语。这个方式还真够别出心裁的——总觉得开始嫉妒水了。  
　　  
　　“……你就有过了。”遥有些不服输。  
　　  
　　这有什么好比的，况且能忍着不做比较厉害吧？凛绝对不想承认这点。“有啊，”现在他就痛得不行。“我有做过。”确认成果足够满意，凛松开手，手指悄悄滑到裤沿底下。“跟你说件事，我都是边想着你边做的。”倾诉秘密般的耳语。凛说的话变成一幅鲜明的画面击中脑海，遥终于忍耐不住地喘息，然后又是另外逃逸的一声，这次是因为凛毫无阻隔的触碰。  
　　  
　　凛握着手里的东西套弄，顺便把碍事的内裤向下扒了扒，说真的，这具身体倒是比主人坦率多了。  
　　  
　　不过遥无论什么样子他都觉得很可爱。  
　　  
　　“你应该记得我们是恋人吧？”将一个轻柔的吻落在锁骨上。“以后就交给我负责。”  
　　  
　　遥以逐渐急促起来的喘气作为回应，胯部甚至不由自主地摇晃。看来，情况正渐入佳境不是吗？可惜这个姿势，不能看到遥的脸，迫切地捏过他的下巴，看见那双靛蓝沸腾，凛确定这副景象会伴随他到记忆尽头。倾身靠了过去，他们再次唇舌相交。  
　　  
　　太多的热源，太多了。遥想冷却下来却又不住更加贴近，下腹像是有什么蓄积着，试图冲破体内，他不想凛停下来。遥在凛嘴里呻吟出声，断开了这个吻。  
　　  
　　“凛……”遥紧抓着凛的手。“凛，我……”  
　　  
　　明白遥快要到极限了，手里动作加剧，剧烈到遥忍受不了拱起腰。“嗯──”接着一道液体打湿了凛的手。  
　　  
　　遥向后瘫软在凛怀里，不断喘息，方才有一瞬他思绪被整个抽空，像是完全浸入水中。不，好像比水还要……  
　　  
　　恢复了点力气，遥微微挣扎了一下，倏地双眼睁大，发觉有硬物抵着他的股间。  
　　  
　　“别动，遥。”凛竭力控制着。“我不会再做什么的，所以别动……就一会儿。”  
　　  
　　遥犹豫该不该相信凛，但确实不再动了。  
　　  
　　我简直在给自己找麻烦。凛靠着遥的肩膀，瞧见遥的耳根整个都红了。真是看到了一个不错的景色。  
　　  
　　下次可不会这么容易放过你，遥。  
　　  
　　不过凛觉得他必须先去厕所一趟。  
　　  
　　===  
　　  
　　①位于日本神奈川县三浦半岛西面，是人口约为18万人的小型城市。  
　　  
　　②是小田急电铁的路线，连接东京都新宿区的新宿站与神奈川县小田原市的小田原站。  
　　  
　　③江之岛电铁股份有限公司（日语：江ノ岛电鉄株式会社）是一家日本神奈川县的地方性铁路业者，也是小田急集团的子公司之一。公司总部设于藤泽市的江之岛电铁仅拥有江之岛电铁线一条路线。  
　　  
　　④位于日本关东地方南部的一个海湾。范围为三浦半岛南端城岛（三浦市）到真鹤半岛真鹤岬（真鹤町）之间连线以北的海域。  
　　  
　　⑤位于日本神奈川县旅游胜地箱根国立公园，地处箱根芦之汤温泉，1715年创业，拥有近300年历史。  
　　  
　　⑥旅馆的女性服务员。  
　　  
　　⑦海豚与海狮表演的一种项目。


End file.
